Anexo:2ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2011-2012 2012 (Latinoamérica) (26 episodios) |predecesor = Primera temporada |sucesor = Tercera temporada }} La segunda temporada de MAD se estrenó en Estados Unidos en 2011 y finalizó en 2012. En Latinoamérica se estrenó en simultaneo con la primera temporada, esta temporada consistió de 26 episodios de 11 minutos de duración. Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Abel Rocha *Alejandro Urbán *Alejandro Villeli *Andrés García *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Cataño *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Circe Luna *Claudia Urbán *Daniel Lacy *Daniel Urbán *Elsa Covián *Eduardo Ramírez (ep. 38) *Gabriela Guzmán *Gerardo Reyero *Gerardo Suárez *Gustavo Melgarejo *Héctor Moreno *Herman López (ep. 36) *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Javier Otero *Juan Antonio Edwards *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Julian Lavat *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Marina Urbán *Miguel Ángel Sanromán (ep. 31) *Nallely Solís *Norma Iturbe (ep. 36) *Óscar Flores *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Patty Urbán *Rafael Pacheco *Ricardo Mendoza *Rodrigo Carralero *Sergio Morel Personajes episódicos Episodio #27: Linterna Rio / Thomas la Locomotora Imparable ' (''RiOa / Thomas the unstoppable tank engine) Trivia *Arturo Cataño repite su papel de Mordecai de la serie Un show más en la parodia "'''Linterna Rio". *Alejandro Urbán, quién hizo la voz de Fantasmín/Fantasmano entre las temporadas 2 y 4 de Un Show Más, participó como Rigby en el mismo segmento. *Gerardo Reyero no repite su papel como Han Solo de Star Wars. Episodio #28: Super 80's / ''Capitán América tiene talento ''(Super 80's'' / Captain America's got Talent'') Episodio #29: Kung Fu Pachonsito / Destruye lo que construye ' (''Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder destory) Trivia *Gerardo Reyero no repite sus papeles de Han Solo de Star Wars ni de Thomas "Tom" Popper Jr. de Los pingüinos de papá. * En el segmento ''"Han Solo y Gretel", Hansel dice "Yo soy Hansel y ella es Gretel y necesitas ayuda para volver a casa" '', cuando debería decir "''Yo soy Hansel y ella es Gretel y '''necesitamos '''ayuda para volver a casa". Episodio #30: Piratas de la pubertad / Konan, el Kardashian '(''Pirates of the pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian) Trivia: * La voz de Plankton es muy parecido al que le da Luis Miguel Pérez, pero se desconoce el actor que interpreto, pero podría ser una persona que imita a Plankton de Luis Miguel y por eso se dejo doblando un actor desconocido. Episodio #31: 'Rápidos y Melosos / Un minuto para Flynnear '(Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It) Trivia *Juan Carlos Tinoco, que ha doblado al actor Dwayne Johnson en las películas Rápidos y furiosos 5in control y Rápidos y furiosos 6, dobla a Dominic Toretto en este episodio. Episodio #32: 'Cowboys: Fuerza alienígena / Thundercats, los felinos cómicos '(Cowboys & Alien Force / ThuderLOLcats) Trivia *La palabra Meme fue traducida como "medida", dando un sentido inexplicable en su mención. *Arturo Cataño interpreta a Buzz Lightyear como en su aparición anterior en "Buzz: Identidad Desconocida". Episodio #33: 'Pitufiformers 3, el lado oscuro de la luna azul / El Fred Caminante ' (TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred) Trivia *En el segmento ''"El Fred Caminante", cuando Tom Hanks repite el nombre del segmento lo llama exactamente igual a su título original "The Walking Fred". **En el mismo segmento, en inglés el personaje parodia de la actriz Julia Roberts menciona "mi carrera terminó después de ´Larry Crowne", la parodia de Tom Hanks pregunta al público si en verdad fue una mala película, a lo que Julia Roberts le responde que "nadie sabe debido a que nadie la vió". En el doblaje, Julia Roberts dice "mi carrera no puede terminar en una parodia", seguido Tom Hanks argumenta que "las parodias de MAD no son tan malas, ya que tienen 'actorazos' ", seguido diálogo de Julia Roberts se mantiene intacto, haciendo que el chiste haya sido adaptado de manera confusa. Episodio #34: Los Juegos X: Escuela de Xavier para deportes extremos / Minas Criminales (X games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft) Trivia *Alejandro Villeli, quien es la voz de Gimli en la trilogía de El señor de los anillos, participa como Gandalf. *En el segmento "Sassie", el personaje homónimo le dice al narrador "Don Panchito", haciendo referencia a Francisco Colmenero, famoso por ser el narrador de varias producciones. *En el episodio "Los Juegos X: Escuela de Xavier para deportes extremos", Charles Xavier dice "Sabia que debíamos contratar a la 'travestí' azul y a su hermana" pero esta escena nunca fue censurada. Episodio #35: El extraño mundo de Gordon / Como conocí a su momia '(''Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I met your Mummy) Episodio #36: '''Bailando con Wolverine: Una parodia de Footloose / Bolitas de papa y tiaras (Dances with Wolverine: a Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras) Trivia *Herman López, que fue la voz de Al McWhiggin en Toy Story 2, participó como el Sr. Cara de Papa y Jam. Episodio #37:' La Desaparición del Planeta de los Simios / El aprendiz de simialidad' (Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The celebrity Ape-rentice) Trivia *Arturo Cataño interpreta al simio César en las dos parodias principales. Episodio #38: Béisbol Z / Los ositos verdositos (Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear) Episodio #39: Espía contra Mini Espías / La súper celestina de los millonario's (''Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millonaire Matchmaker) Episodio #40: '''Capitán América No puede / Mis Supernaturales dulces 16 (Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16) Episodio #41: La isla de los juguetes inadaptados / Santa encubierto (FROST / Undercover Claus) Episodio #42: Crepúsculo: cambiando el amanecer / Galleta azul ' (''Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue) Trivia *En el segmento "The Land before the Land before Time", la serie de películas La tierra antes del tiempo fue mencionado como "Pie Pequeño en busca del valle Encantado", título que se le dió a la franquicia en España. Episodio #43: 'Compramos un Zoológico / 2 chicas superacabadas ' ( WWE bought a zoo / 2 Broke PowerPuff Girls) Trivia *Juan Carlos Tinoco repite su papel como John Cena después de haberlo doblado en Hannah Montana. **Casualmente, también fue la voz del narrador en el episodio piloto de Las chicas superpoderosas emitido en ¡Qué historia tan maravillosa!, cuyo primer doblaje se realizó en Colombia; en este episodio, regresa como el anunciador del segmento "2 chicas superacabadas". *Aunque en la versión original, Tara Strong y Tom Kane repitieron sus papeles de Burbuja y Él, en el doblaje esto no sucedió por el hecho de sus actores de doblaje originales Maggie Vera, Ricardo Hill y Óscar Flores fueron reemplazados en este episodio, y en el caso de la primera actriz, se debe a que no participó en el doblaje de esta serie, mientras que Ricardo Hill participó en algunos episodios de la primera temporada, mientras que Óscar Flores había tenido algunas participaciones episódicas en esta serie. Episodio #44: 'DelPhineas y FerBallena / VICTORioso ' (DolPhineas and Ferb tale / VICTORious) Trivia *Arturo Castañeda no repite su papel de Robbie, aunque participó en el episodio doblando a otros personajes. *Circe Luna quien ella dirigió algunos episodios de la tercera temporada de Victorious, participa como Tori Vega. *Se menciona al dragón Chimuelo de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón como Toothless (nombre original en inglés). Episodio #45: 'Mi pequeño caballo de guerra / El programa nocturno con Jay León-o ' (My little War Horse / The Tonight show with Jay Lion-O) Trivia *Elsa Covián que es la voz de Rarity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, participa como Pinkie Pie en este episodio. Curiosamente ella fue la voz de Pinkie Pie en el episodio piloto de My Little Pony y también había interpretado al personaje en la serie anterior. *En el segmento ''"Mi Pequeño Caballo de Guerra"'' se traduce la frase "Yay, friends" como "Hola amigos" cuando en la serie original, esta se traduce como "Viva". *Óscar Flores interpreta al Capitán Frío en el segmento '''Titanic Adolescente, 6 años más tarde volvería a interpretar al mismo personaje en el videojuego Injustice 2. Episodio #46: Al Pacino y las ardillas / Para eso son los súper amigos ' (''Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's what Super Friends are for) Episodio #47: 'Vaca de Acero / Cambiemos esposas ' (Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp) Trivia *Óscar Flores repite su papel de Shaggy después de haberlo doblado en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio. Episodio #48: 'Garfield de los sueños / Odio a mis Tortugas Ninja adolescentes ' (Garfield of Dreams / I Hate my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Trivia *En el segmento ''"Odio a Mis Tortugas Ninjas Adolescentes", ocurren dos controversias con las traducciones. En primera, el título original en inglés es una combinación del título clásico de la serie "Las Tortugas Ninja" '(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) y el del programa '"Odio a mi hija adolescente" (I Hate My Teenage Daughter). El error radica, en que el titulo de la serie en todas sus adaptaciones siempre ha sido simplemente como'' "Las Tortugas Ninjas", por lo que la inclusion de la palabra "adolescentes", representa una novedad en cuanto a las traducciones. **El segundo error ocurre con un chiste que sólo se entiende en inglés, cuando Destructor le enseña a su pareja un perfume que por sus siglas forman la palabra popo (P.O.O.). La broma entra en controversia cuando los ingredientes son traducidos como Menta, Orquideas y Naranjas, los cuales juntos no forman la palabra traducida, por lo que la inclusión y el resultado de este chiste, quedan completamente ambiguos. Episodio #49: 'Las aventuras de TaunTaun / Todos aman a Rayman''' (The adventures of TaunTaun / Everyboy loves Rayman) Episodio #50: Pociones 11 / Muévete como Jabba (Potions 11 / Moves like Jabba) Trivia *Arturo Castañeda repite su papel como Harry Potter después de haberlo doblado en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. *Alejandro Villeli, quien es la voz de Gimli en la trilogía de El señor de los anillos, participa como Gandalf por segunda vez en la serie. *En la parodia '"Pociones 11", se menciona a Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place como Los Brujos de Waverly Place ''y El aprendiz de brujo como ''El aprendiz de mago. Episodio #51: Suma Imposible / La Nueva Sirenita ' (''Addition impossible / New Gill) Trivia *En el segmento '''"Suma Imposible", se llama a Cráneo Rojo (Red Skull) como Cara Roja, aunque este nombre fue usado en el personaje en Marvel Super Heroes. Episodio #52: 'ICronicas / Hulk Destruye ' (IChronicle / Hulk Smash) Trivia *Óscar Flores repite su papel como Hulk después de interpretarlo en Hulk: El hombre increíble. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series de DC Comics